spellcastersfandomcom-20200214-history
Shadow (Kingdom Hearts)
Shadow (Kingdom Hearts) is a recurring antagonists in the Kingdom Hearts series, as a member of the Pureblood Heartless. History Kingdom Hearts Union Xcross/Xchi The Shadows appeared in Kingdom Heart X and Kingdom Hearts Union X, where they will fight against various Keyblade Wielders from the past with other Heartless. Dark Seeker Saga In Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, some Shadows will appear with other Pureblood Heartless to fight against Aqua after she went into the Realm of Darkness. The Shadows first appeared in Kingdom Hearts, where they were first seen in Sora's dream or Dive to the Heart as they were ready to fight him until Sora defeated the Darkside. They return when the Destany Islands was under siege, where they will attack Sora until he left the islands. The world then fight Sora in Traverse Town, this time with the help of the Soldiers. The Shadows have appeared in various worlds after this while aiding other Heartless. In Hollow Bastion Sora stabbed himself to free Kairi's Heart, witch in turn, made him a Shadow, until he met up with Kairi once again, witch turned Sora back into his human form. The Shadows will appear in various worlds again after this with other Heartless. In Kingdom Hearts 0.2 Birth by Sleep: A fragmentary Passege, some Shadows and other Pureblood Heartless are still ready to fight against Aqua in the Realm of Darkness. In Kingdom Hearts Chain of Memories, a version of the Shadows will appear in Castle Oblivion to fight both Sora and Riku with other forms of Heartless. In Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, The Shadows and other various Heartless are often used by Orginization XIII to train both Roxas and Xion so that they could create the artificul Kingdom Hearts. In Kingdom Hearts II, The Shadows were first summoned by Pete to look for master Yen Sid as well as fight Sora, Donald and Goofy until the trio found themselves at the top of the castle. Yen Sid then told Sora, Donald and Goofy about the adverserious that they would face in their new adventures. The Shadows would also later appear in various worlds with other forms of Heartless until Sora, Donald and Goofy appeared in the World that Never Was, where afyer Ansem the Wise used a machine to dataize the artificul Kingdom Hearts witch create more Shadows that was ready to storm the castle. In Kingdom Hearts Re:Coded, a version of Shadows were seen ready to fight Data Sora with other forms of Heartless. In Kingdom Hearts III, the Shadows returned, first aiding a Darkside in the Final World. The Shadows then appeared throughout various worlds as they would help other forms of Heartless, until they were seen in the Keyblade Graveyard, where they would fight against Sora, Donald and Goofy with more forms of Heartless as well as Nobodies and Unversed. The Shadows then transformed into the Demon Tide and obsorbed all of the Heartless, Nobodies and Unversed to fight against the Seven Gaurdiens of Light but was destroyed. Similer Heartless *Mega-Shadow *Gigas Shadow *Flower Rider *Gift Shadow *Lion Dancer *Rodeo Rider *Candy Apple *Poison Apple *Shadow Witch *Shadow Magician Appearances Kingdom Hearts *Kingdom Hearts *Kingdom Hearts Chain of Memories *Kingdom Hearts II *Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days *Kingdom Hearts: Re:Chain of Memories *Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep *Kingdom Hearts Re:Coded *Kingdom Hearts X *Kingdom Hearts 1.5 **Kingdom Hearts: Final Mix **Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories *Kingdom Hearts 2.5 **Kingdom Hearts II: Final Mix **Kingdom Hearts: Re:Coded (Movie) *Kingdom Hearts Union X *Kingdom Hearts 1.5 + 2.5 **Kingdom Hearts: Final Mix **Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories **Kingdom Hearts II: Final Mix **Kingdom Hearts Re:Coded (Movie) *Kingdom Hearts 2.8 Final Chapture Prolgue **Kingdom Hearts 0.2 Birth by Sleep: A fragmentary passege *Kingdom Hearts: The Story so Far *Kingdom Hearts III Trivia *The Shadows are considered as the mascot for the Heartless. See Also *Darkside *Sora's Heartless *Neoshadow *Dark Flower *Demon Tide Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Kingdom Hearts Sorcerers Category:Sorcerers Category:Shadow Creatures Category:Villain Sorcerers Category:Heartless Category:Minions Category:Sorcerer Groups Category:Dark Magic Category:Dark Sorcerers Category:Disney Category:Disney Sorcerers